The Curse of Adamant
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: This is the story of Ray. The misfit of the Skywings Everything goes wrong in his life until things changed. Using two bracelets he turns himself normal again. But things seem to go wrong after his death. Sorry for the bad formatting. I'll fix it when part 2 is released. Enjoy.


The Curse of Adamant

A fanfiction

By: Jacob Baum

Part One

Prologue

Ray would have been normal… should have been normal. He would have had two brothers. But not only did Ray intake his brothers' heat, he sucked them up completely. His mother and father should have realized, because his egg was far too large and far too bright to be normal. Ray's father was significantly smaller than a normal Skywing. His father tried to sit tall compared to his significantly taller mate. He sat to the right of the nest and his mate to the left. The cave was very large, with a gaping entrance/exit, but it still was warm. The pair sat impatiently by the nest. "Why do you think it's taking so long." His father said.

"Jet, we've been here for five minutes." His mother replied. His father's real name was Jetstream, his mother's name was Raven.

"I'm sorry, I'm just jumpy." Jet said trying to sit taller. Before anyone could say anything else, the egg started to wobble. Both partners stood up, quickly. This time, instead of wobbling, the egg started to steam. It became so blazing hot that the couple had to stand back after little while. The egg exploded and melted from the pressure and heat. What replaced the egg was. A large baby Skywing, that radiated heat and was surrounded by a circle of smoldering stone. The Skywings eyes were bright yellow orange. His first word was what every normal baby dragon would say.

"Mommy." The dragon said. Raven took one step forward but Jetstream stopped her.

"What a lovely scene." Said a voice behind her. Her aunt, Queen Flare, stood watching the family. "Although I myself was born with too much fire this is even weird for me." She smiled awkwardly at Raven and Raven smiled back. Flare killed her mother to become queen, and she realized her daughter would have to kill her. So she banished everyone in line for power. She also banished her son in paranoia. The Skywings revolted. All of whom were killed. Luckily for Ray's mom, she wasn't in line for the kingdom. "So… what's his name?" Raven and Jet looked each other in the eyes.

"Ray." Raven answered. Ray blinked at Raven.

"Ray the second generation of Flare, lovely." Queen Flare said. Raven turned to Flare.

"Ray the third generation of Hailstorm." Raven yelled and walked away crying. Flare glared at Jet and he hung his head. Flare growled and flew away.

Chapter One

As Ray grew older, he gained more control of his heat. He still had to eat alone and everything he ate became burnt in his presence. His tears were rivers of fire. Everytime he was angry, he was able to melt rock. He is three years old now. His body was skinny and malnourished. He was at least two heads taller than dragonets his age. His mother was banished two years ago for treason. His father became depressed and barely came out of his room. He would visit his dad so he wouldn't commit suicide. Nothing would really work because he couldn't get close to him. School wasn't any more fun. He had to sit in the back of class, a black smoldering ring surrounding him. He couldn't participate either. No one liked him. But school is school.

Ray walked into school with his head hung as usual. There was a wide ring around him where no one wanted to stand. Ray felt a tear dribble down his face. He saw it land on the ground. He walked by himself to his classroom. He walked to his spot of smoldered rock. No scrolls, nothing but his thoughts. His memory had become extremely well. He sat quietly as his classmates filed into class. The teacher stood up slightly. "Hello, class. Today is a special day. Today is animus testing day. This is required for all students… even you, Ray." The teacher said. Ray looked up slightly. "And since you're the topic of interest, why don't you go first." Ray shuffled his way up to the teacher, black marks left everywhere he stepped. He stood in front of the class. "Let's start with the-" Before the teacher could finish his sentence, a floating rock sat in front of his face. It floated high above the class. Ray commanded it with his eyes to spin. The class gasped in awe. Ray blinked, and the rock exploded. Ray smiled and the whole class had their jaws dropped. The teacher stepped forward and pointed to the door.

Ray, Jet, and the principal all sat in the principal's office, Ray in the corner of course. "Your son is extraordinary." The principal said.

"Is it because of his heat." Ray's father mumbled.

"Yes… and because he is an animus. Look, I know you don't have a good experience with the queen, but consider this." She said and pulled out a scroll with the royal symbol on it. Ray's father took it and looked at it humbly. He turned and walked out. "You may go back to class now." The principal said. "My name is Eagle, ask anyone if you need me." Ray nodded and walked away.

Lunch had started before he got back. He walked with the class to the lunch room. This time the dragonets were closer than before. Especially one, she came closer than anyone else. Her name was Hawk. She was smaller than the normal dragonet, but wasn't malnourished like Ray. Ray saw the sweat dripping down her forehead. "If you're hot you can move." Ray said.

"No, I want to talk to you." Hawk replied.

"Hi." Ray said.

"Hi." She replied. "Your magic powers are awesome."

"It's not magic, it's animus." He said. By this time, they were flying out in the mountains.

"What's the difference?" Hawk asked and she caught a bird mid flight.

"Magic has little to no toll on the body, soul, or spirit. Whereas, animus removes the dragon's spirit." Ray replied.

"Wow where did you learn that?" Hawk asked, taking a bite out of the meat.

"I payed attention in History of the Skywing Kingdom class." He answered and watched as more sweat dribbled down her face. "I also payed attention in Health class and I don't think a Skywing is supposed to sweat that much."

"You're funny." She laughed and Ray looked at her with a straight face. "Ok, I'll go." She started to turn but instead of leaving she turned back. "Here! Catch!" She tossed a bit of the meat to him. As soon as it got close to him, it charred. Ray had been used to eating charred meat by now, but it still wasn't good.

"Why did you do that?" Ray asked between bites.

"That's what friends are for." Hawk replied and flew away. Ray smiled and flew after.

Chapter Two

Having a friend was the best thing that happened to Ray. He had less accidents with his heat, he was happier, and he even forgot he had animus powers. That is, until his father came out of his room. It had been two years since his father had received the contract and Ray knew nothing about it. That day, Ray had flew home from school he went up to the wall and sank into it. Of course, that spot started sizzle and smolder. His father was standing by a table behind him. "So school was good." Jet asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

"And how do you suppose that?" Jet asked.

"My friend-" Ray started and his father laughed.

"You, friends?" His father chuckled.

"You don't know anything!" Ray screamed.

"I know more than you think!" Jet screamed back. "You think someone's your friend and, BAM, they stab you in the back!" Ray grunted and stormed to his room. Hey paced in a circle and stopped and stared at two bracelets that his great aunt gave him for his first birthday. The only birthday he celebrated with his mom. "Ray, I'm sorry Ray. I just don't want to lose you, like I lost your mother. Tell me about your friend."

"Her name is Hawk, and she looks exactly like you." Ray chuckled. His father laughed a little. Ray still stared at the bracelet.

"Cute, if you need me I'll be in my room." Ray's father said and walked away. Ray held his hand up to the bracelet with Rubies encrusted in it.

Whomever wears this, becomes a normal Skywing. Ray thought. While Ray's father was talking, he had already commanded them to be heat-proof. Ray walked up and put on the bracelet. He felt himself shrinking and, suddenly, he became cold. He smiled and looked at the other one, encrusted with Adamant. The bracelet was created by a stuck up Animus Dragon who killed himself by bundling all of his adamant into the bracelet, at least according to Flare. Whomever wears this never dies, but lives on as a curse. Ray thought. He didn't know why he added that last part, it was almost like someone else said it for him. He shrugged it off and put the bracelet on.

When he went to school, everyone was right up next to him almost as if no one knew him. He went to his class and sat in his usual spot and watched the rest of his class file in. Hawk sat next to him. She took one look at him. "I know you're new here, but my friend sits here." She said.

"Do you not recognize me?" Ray asked and she looked at him harder.

"Ray?" She said and Ray smiled. Hawk jumped up and hugged him, but also accidentally kissed him. She jumped back and a puff of smoke escaped her jaws. Ray froze with shock. No one wasn't paying attention to them, so Ray put his talon on top of hers. Even at his new height he was still bigger than her. She took his talon in hers.

A.N.- In Chapter One Ray and Hawk are 3, in this chapter he and Hawk are 5, and in Chapter 3 Ray and Hawk are 7 (maturing age) and remain the same age until Part 2 when they are 27. Just to clear things up.

"Good morning class…" The teacher said. During the rest of class, Ray and Hawk held hands in secret. When class was over he followed her to the outside of school. He faced her and held her talons. They smiled at each other.

"I love you." Ray said.

"And what makes you think you can do that." Someone said from behind him. He turned around. Turbulence, a half-Skywing and half-Icewing, stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked and Hawk cowered.

"Hawk didn't you tell the new kid? She's dating me." He said and punched Ray.

"Oh you're going to regret that." Ray said and tore off the Ruby bracelet. He felt himself growing, but much slower than before. He felt like his skin was being stretched. He also felt like something was burning him from the inside. Ray looked at his opponent again. "You were saying?" Ray said.

"Alright, you can have her." Turbulence said and started to leave. "We're through." He said to Hawk and he ran off. Ray slid the Ruby bracelet back onto his wrist. As he did, he shrunk and felt the burning sensation go away.

"Th-" Hawk started.

"If you cheat on me like you did to him, I won't let you down so easy." Ray interrupted.

"Ok I won't. It's just… I found you." Hawk said.

"It's alright. I still love you." Ray replied. He flew her to her house then set out for his. He realised that day, that he is going to have to choose one life… or the other.

Chapter Three

It had been a year since Ray and Hawk started dating each other. They went to school, met up, hugged, kissed, and went to class together. Everyone knew that "the new kid" was actually Ray and he was the one dating Hawk. Ray had already chosen the life he wanted to live.

Meanwhile, a group of anonymous rebels have been attacking… or at least trying to attack the queen. Ray didn't care too much because of the way his aunt treated his mother and all the other people she banished. He wished he could blow it off but nothing could make him more excited than having the queen dead. One of the attempts was so gruesome, it cancelled school.

Ray sat down on one of the chairs in his house. He sat in silence and boredom. So, he decided it to be a better idea to go outside. He started to fly and flew out towards Hawk's house. Her house was on the other side of the Skywing kingdom. He was flying right by the palace when a dark figure bumped into him. The figure continued to fly in the direction it was going. Ray decided to follow whatever it was. So he secretly flew behind the figure. The figure went straight down to a cave that Ray would not have noticed was there. He flew right behind it down into a room with a bunch of Skywings and his cousins, Meteor and Rebel. "The attack was successful!" A familiar voice screamed to the other dragons in the cave and they cheered back. All the other dragons looked at Ray. The figure turned around revealing a Skywing face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked

"My name is Ray and I followed you out of curiosity." Ray replied. A wave of mumbles flowed across. The Skywing's jaw dropped.

"My Ray." She said and shook the thought off. "Impossible, you're not like him." Ray fingered the Ruby bracelet.

"Oh am I?" Ray said and took the bracelet off. The burning sensation from the last time increased along with the pain. He screamed in pain and rushed to put the bracelet back on. His mother watched in shock and the rest of the group, chattered in a low murmur.

"My son." His mother gasped. She hugged him.

"I'm guessing you're the ones who plan to murder the Queen." Ray whispered in her ear and she let go of him.

"You've seen what she has done to people. Speaking of which, how is your father?" Raven asked.

"He's fine, but he misses you. You should come back." Ray insisted.

"I can't unless the Queen is dead." Raven informed.

"Then I will kill her." Ray said and his mother laughed. She shook her head.

"This is far too dangerous." She warned.

"Believe me I have a plan."

Ray's mother took him back into a separate room to discuss his plan. The sat down in the dark room across from each other in a dimly lit room. "Your plans are too predictable." Ray said. "Soon they're going to expect what will happen next. My plan is more thorough and will take a lot longer. First step, This step is actually unnecessary, but it helps us because it takes longer and makes the plan less predictable. First step, I marry Hawk and have children. This would eradicate the deal, but if we keep them a secret… no one will know."

"Why do we need this?" Ray's mother asked.

"Two reasons," Ray said, "One, I want to have children and, two, it takes a lot longer. Back to the subject, After that, I allow father to sign the deal. Therefore I would have to get up close and personal with the Queen. After that…" He drug his finger across his throat. His mother thought for a moment.

"What are the costs?" She asked.

"There's one cost that I understand." Ray replied. "It's my life."

"No." She said and shook her head.

"You'll have my child, please. It's the only way." Ray said.

"That risk is too high. My final answer is no." She said sternly.

"Then I must be going." Ray said and started to turn, but his mom grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't." She said.

"I must." Ray answered and peeled her hand off.

"Now that you have seen us, you can't go." His mother persisted.

"I must." Ray repeated.

"WHY? WHY MUST YOU GO? WHY CAN'T YOU STAY HERE WITH ME?" His mother screamed and grabbed both of his shoulders. By this point, her wings were spread. The tips touched the darkness.

"Because if I stay, father will lose all hope. He'll end up killing himself." Ray said and Raven hung her head.

"Go." She said, "Go and never return. If you tell anyone about us, we'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Thanks mom." Ray said and hugged his mother.

"I love you, son." She said he turned to the door.

"I love you mother." He said over his shoulder. He sped past the other dragons and leaped out of the way he came in. As he was flying away, he smiled devilishly into his shoulder.

Chapter Four

School was just the same as any other near graduation school day. Every student goes to his or her classes, where the teachers explain what you'll do on graduation day. Unlike the Icewings, school for the Skywings wasn't just battle training. Some dragons did have battle training and would graduate for Military Careers. and other people like Ray and Hawk would graduate for Family Living. Others would graduate for Academic Challenge. These rules were put into place by Queen Flare. Family Living is a class where the students learn to live a normal life with no special career. He, obviously, knew the reason he took this and so did Hawk, but half of the other kids were there because they were too dumb for Academic Challenge and did not want to risk dying in the Military.

After school, Ray had promised he would take Hawk out, and he wasn't planning on breaking that promise. He held her talon and dragged her after him. "Where are we going? And why can't we fly?" She asked.

"It's not far." He said, still dragging her. "Come on." They ended up in a forest and he drug her to a clearing.

"What's so special about this place?" She asked and he put a claw up. He held his talon out facing the ground.

Rise. He thought and the ground rose. It rose a couple of feet and then it grew to be a rolling hill. They looked out over the hill towards the sunset. There was a small waterfall a few yards away from them.

"We could have seen this from the air." Hawk said. He shushed her and pointed tIo the waterfall. A bunch of Rainbow Trout jumped out of the falls. Their scales shimmering in the setting sun. Her eyes shimmered as the light bounced off their scales and towards them. "We still could have flown low and seen this." Hawk said.

"We would have scared them away." Ray said. "It wouldn't have been as pretty, don't you think?"

"Ok, I guess you're right." Hawk said and laid her head on Ray. They both were looking out over towards the waterfall. Ray shifted uncomfortably. He knew this was his moment to ask her, but something held him back.

Stick to the plan. Ray thought. "Hawk I have a question." He stated.

"What is it?" She asked. He hesitated, the unknown force still holding him back.

"Would you… Would you…" He started, still being pushed back by this force.

"Would I what?" She asked.

"Would you marry me?" He said and she leaned back. They both sat in silence for a moment.

"You know I would, but we're so young." She started.

"I know and I thought about that." He said. "I thought we could make it official. So something like the Turbulence incident never happens again." She put a claw to her lips.

"I was going to say that. But my final answer is yes. I would love to." She finished. Ray smiled and kissed her.

Everything is going as planned. Ray thought as they were kissing.

The day after they were married, Hawk decided to move in with Ray. He flew to her house. She lived with her father in a cave by the mountain, on which was the Skywing Kingdom. He waited for her to come out of the cave. She came out wearing a necklace, a bracelet on her right wrist and her marriage ring on her left. "This is all I need to take." She had told him and they flew off towards his house. He held her hand as he went inside. He walked to his father's room and told her to wait outside. He poked his head in and saw his father lying down, facing away from the door. His breathing was long and slow.

"Dad." He said. His dad mumbled in return. "Can Hawk stay here." Jet mumbled, but Ray could make it out.

"How long is she staying?" He asked.

"Forever." Ray answered.

"As long as she sleeps with you." His dad mumbled.

"That's not a problem now that we're married." Ray said and his dad groaned in response. Ray turned around to Hawk. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He showed her around the house. They both went back to the living room.

"Now what?" Hawk asked. Ray looked into his father's room. His father had turned around and was sleeping.

"Come with me." He said. He led her back to their room. He walked in and she stayed behind. He laid down on the bed and motioned for her to follow. She did and laid down on the bed next to him. He pulled her in close and kissed her neck. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. He pulled her by the waist on top of him, still kissing.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Hawk asked. "Won't your father hear?"

"He's sleeping, so we just have to be really quiet." He said. "Come on, Baby, let's go." They started kissing again.

Ray woke up in the middle of the night that night. He looked around to find Hawk but she wasn't there. He walked out of his room to find her. She was standing in the kitchen eating a bat. "Honey, how long were you out here?" Ray asked.

"Only like an hour." Hawk replied.

"You feeling ok?" Ray asked and she took another bite of the bat.

"Why would you ask?" She asked angrily. "Come here." Ray said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Sit." She sat and he put his talon on her stomach. He felt something unnatural in her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Give me your talon." He said and she gave him her talon. He put it to her stomach. Her eyes widened. Ray smiled and hugged her. "We mustn't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok." She said.

"We'll make it a surprise when the baby is born." Ray said. "Clean up your mess, We'll get some rest and I'll take you out tomorrow." She nodded and went to clean up. Ray walked into their room and laid down. Hawk came in a few minutes later and laid down with him. They slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Chapter 5

They spent all day hunting and eating and talking. They went back to the waterfall that afternoon and sat with each other staring at the waterfall. They read with each other at the Skywing library. At the end of the day, the ate berries and other sweet things together. They both felt it was an all around great day. They both flew back from their date happy and in love. Ray flew in first and walked back to his father's room. Jet was in his bed, but hanging above it. Ray cried and held his hands to his mouth, and Hawk had the same expression on her face. On his father's bed were two scrolls. Ray opened one and it was the deal he closed it and held it in his arm. The second one was his father's suicide note. "Ray, I know I may seem worthless to you, but I'm not. I kept the house up and running while you were gone. Every night, I watched you grow up and eventually get married. Congratulations, I bet you Hawk is the best choice for you. I was wrong about her. I knew the queen would have my head if I didn't sign the deal soon so I did. I stood and watched as your mother left me. I'm not doing the same again. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Jetstream." The note read. There were a few tear stains splotching the bottom of the paper. Ray handed Hawk the letter and fell to his knees, crying. The deal fell to the floor. After a few minutes, he got up, tear stains on his face. He picked up the deal and turned around. Hawk had dropped the scroll and was almost on the ground in pain. Rays eyes widened.

"By the three moons! Let's go!" Ray screamed and drug her out of the house and into the air. They flew, Hawk's was kind of sloppy, to the Skywing palace. They flew into the hospital entrance. "Find her a doctor!" Ray screamed once they were inside. "I have business with the queen." He walked briskly off to the queens room. The door was closed and locked, so Ray knocked. Twilight, the queen's husband, answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Where's the queen, I have something for her." Ray said revealing the scroll from under his arm. Twilight's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." He said and closed the door again. It took a moment for the queen to come to the door. She stood at eye level to him and she smiled.

"Glad to see your father came through." She said and looked around. "Where is he?"

"He is dead." Ray responded and shuddered a little. The queen lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." She said, dismally.

"It's fine." Ray responded. "I'm doing this in his honor." She perked up and smiled.

"Follow me." She said and started walking, and Ray followed shortly after. "I will be showing you everywhere you are guarding…" She kept rambling on and on, and Ray fingered the Bracelet of Ruby. While they were alone in a narrow hallway, Ray tore off the bracelet but still held it. He screamed from the pain and the queen turned around. Ray blasted her face with fire and she fell on the ground without her head. Ray put the bracelet back on and felt himself shifting again. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the center of his back. It increased until the tip of a spear protruded from his stomach. He turned around and saw Hawk at the end of the blade. He fell forward, almost on the queen's body, and he felt the blade get pulled back out of his body. Hawk dropped the spear and picked him up to face her.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"I forgive you." He whispered painfully and she started crying. "Take care of the child for me."

"I will." She sobbed and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She responded and kissed him. After she put his head down, he exhaled a sigh. She looked away from his body. Suddenly, he started to scream.

"Ray?" Hawk said hopefully. He exploded into a cloud of black dust and flew away to a weapons closet in the hallway. As he bursted through the door, the words "STAY AWAY" were scratched into the door mysteriously. Hawk stared at those two words.

"STAY AWAY"


End file.
